Um lobisomem chamado Marcos
by Ayane Blue
Summary: Maurício tem um gêmeo idêntico, Mac, que ninguém conhecia e que pode se transformar em lobisomem, mas não sabe disso. Isso será revelado depois que ele entra na turma do bairro? Aviso: Numbuh 10 é o Mac, viu? Não é a prima do Nico.
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Um lobisomem chamado Marcos**

**Capítulo 1.**

Há 10 anos atrás, existia um lobisomem chamado Rock. Ele era o 1º homem depois de 7 mulheres e acabou se transformando em lobisomem, segundo uma velha lenda. Antes de ser sacrificado, aos 30 anos, ele havia mordido várias vítimas, que se transformariam em lobisomem no futuro.

Uma dessas vítimas foi a Sra. Mello, mãe de Maurício Mello (Número 4), que não havia se transformado porque não tinha a tatuagem de lobisomem, que o próprio e todos os outros transformados tinham. Entretanto, quando foi atacada, estava grávida de gêmeos, e um deles nasceu com a tatuagem.

**Sr. Mello: ***desesperado* E agora? Vão sacrificar nosso filho?

Como a médica que fez o parto da Sra. Mello era irmã dela e estava presente quando o lobisomem foi sacrificado, se ofereceu para cuidar do sobrinho com a tatuagem. Durante 7 anos, nenhuma transformação aconteceu, até um dia em que ela deixou a janela aberta e o garoto viu a lua cheia, se transformando num lobisomem e destruíndo a casa toda, atacando o marido de sua tia sem querer. Entretanto, ele não se lembrava de nada após voltar ao normal.

**Garoto: ***assustado* TIO!

Desesperada, a tia dele chamou uma ambulância, mas seu marido não resistiu e morreu. Sem condições de criar o sobrinho sozinha, ele foi morar com os pais, após sua tia aconselhá-lo.

**Tia: ***sorriso terno* Seja um bom menino, como sempre foi! E nunca, mas NUNCA mesmo, olhe para a lua cheia de frente!

Ele estranhou, mas concordou assim mesmo, pois não sabia que era lobisomem e nunca haviam dito à ele. Foi só aí que Maurício Mello descobriu que tinha um irmão-gêmeo que morava com sua tia: Marcos Mello, conhecido como Mac.

**Abigail: **Número 1, não se estresse! Foi só uma gripe! O Número 4 vai ficar bem!

**Nico: **Você não entende, Número 5! Enquanto o Número 4 estiver de cama em casa, nossos inimigos podem tentar arrancar informações dele! Por isso vamos à casa dele vigiar!

**Horácio: **O que podem tirar dele? Os vilões sempre dizem que o Número 4 é um idiota!

**Nico: **Vamos vigiar assim mesmo! Por precaução!

Ao chegarem à casa da família Mello, a Sra. Mello os deixou entrar.

**Ukibe: ***surpresa* Isso é música de piano ou é impressão minha?

**Abigail: ***igualmente surpresa* Não, a Número 5 também está ouvindo!

O Setor V correu para a sala, e ficaram chocados com o que viram.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 2.**

Maurício Mello tocando piano não era uma coisa que viam todo dia. Na verdade, nunca viram... até agora. Bom, era Mac que estava tocando, mas acharam que era Maurício, pois os dois eram completamente idênticos.

**Abigail: ***rindo* A Número 5 nunca achou que viveria pra ver isso!

Foi só com as risadas que Mac notou o setor V ali.

**Mac: ***confuso* Qual é a graça?

**Nico: ***já com dor de barriga de tanto rir* O que você está fazendo!

**Mac: ***surpreso* Tocando Bethoven no piano? O que tem de tão engraçado nisso?

Antes que o Setor V respondesse, Maurício entrou na sala, deixando todo mundo chocado.

**Ukibe: ***esfregando os olhos* Eu devo estar com problema de visão! Estou vendo dois Números 4!

**Mac: **Número 4? Ah, vocês são o Setor V que o Maurício me falou! Sou Marcos Mello, mas prefiro Mac! Sou o gêmeo idêntico do "Número 4"!

**Horácio: ***mandíbula "caíndo"* GÊMEO IDÊNTICO? DESDE QUANDO?

**Maurício: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* Que pergunta, Número 2! Desde que nasci!

**Nico: ***cruzando os braços* Você sabe do que estamos falando, Número 4! E depois, por que contou sobre nós à ele?

**Maurício: ***dando de ombros* Não vejo problema algum! Ele é cadete da turma do bairro, vai se formar amanhã!

**Ukibe: ***empolgada* Que legal, Mac! Tomara que você entre no nosso setor!

**Mac: ***sorrindo* Seria uma honra!

**Abigail: ***olhando Mac dos pés à cabeça* Você é um pouco velho pra um cadete!

**Mac: ***sorriso triste* Eu sei! Apesar de ter decidido entrar na Turma do Bairro ao mesmo tempo que o Maurício, não me sentia preparado! Número 60 adiou minha formatura depois que lhe contei isso, e só agora estou me formando! Após treinar muito e ainda mantendo certa segurança!

**Nico: ***confuso* _Isso é muito estranho! Apesar de ser idêntico ao Número 4, ele é bem diferente ao mesmo tempo! Nunca tinha visto alguém tão inseguro quanto ele!_ Qual é a razão pra sua insegurança?

**Mac: ***envergonhado* É meio embaraçoso dizer isso, mas eu acho que a razão é meu jeito pacífico!

**Abigail: ***analizando a situação* Número 5 entende isso!

**Mac: ***surpreso* Entende? Como?

**Abigail: **Não sei se esse conselho vai ajudar, mas se é pra usar a força, use-a pra se defender! Não por prazer, como o seu irmão!

**Maurício: ***cruzando os braços* Está me chamando de troglodita?

**Abigail: ***sarcástica* Oh não! O que o fez achar isso?

Todo mundo riu, enquanto Maurício ficava emburrado.


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 3.**

Como Maurício havia dito, a formatura de Mac aconteceu no dia seguinte. Ele entrou para o Setor V e escolheu o codinome Número 10.

**Abigail: ***cochichando pro Nico* Esse número já não foi escolhido antes por sua prima?

**Nico: ***cochichando de volta* Acho que não tem problema! Ela é do setor W! O que estou surpreso mesmo é a ausência da Número 86!

**Abigail: ***dando de ombros* Deve estar em missão!

**Ukibe: ***esmagando Mac com um abraço quando ele se aproximou* Bem vindo ao Setor V, Número 10! Sabia que ficaria conosco!

**Mac: ***sorriso tímido* Obrigado, Número 3!

**Abigail: ***confusa* Pode explicar pra Número 5 por que escolheu o Número 10 como seu codinome?

**Maurício: ***suspirando* Ele acha que 10 é seu número de sorte por ter nascido 10 minutos antes de mim!

**Mac: ***dando de ombros* Eu não posso fazer nada se sou supersticioso!

Depois da cerimônia, todo mundo foi para o quartel general, onde Ukibe foi ajudar Mac com a mudança pro seu novo quarto.

**Ukibe: ***trazendo caixas* Você gosta dos Macacos coloridos?

**Mac: ***também trazendo caixas* Gosto, mas não sou obcecado! Principalmente porque meu irmão pira toda vez que vê um Macaco Colorido! Apesar disso, eu tenho um! Está aí, nessa primeira caixa da pilha que está carregando!

Ukibe colocou a pilha no chão e abriu a primeira caixa.

**Ukibe: ***olhos brilhando* É o Macaco Colorido de festa de pijama! Bem difícil de conseguir!

**Mac: ***sorriso leve* Pois é! Foi minha tia que me deu! Desde então, durmo com ele!

**Ukibe: ***sorriso terno* Você gosta bastante da sua tia, não é?

**Mac: **Sim! Ela me criou até os 7 anos, pra só então eu ir morar com meus pais e com meus irmãos!

**Ukibe: ***surpreso* Você morava separado de sua família? Por quê?

**Mac: ***forçando a memória* Pra ser sincero, eu não sei! Alguma dificuldade financeira, eu acho!

**Nico: ***gritando da sala* TURMA DO BAIRRO, EU QUERO TODOS AQUI NA SALA AGORA!

**Ukibe: ***suspirando* Deve ser algum plano dos adultos novamente!

**Mac: ***puxando Ukibe pelo braço* Vamos então!

Mac arrastou Ukibe até a sala, sem notar o rubor na face da morena.


	4. Chapter 4

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 4.**

Mac teve muitas missões com o Setor V e, no momento, ninguém havia descoberto que ele era um lobisomem. Entretanto, Fofa havia sido convocada pra uma missão um tanto... diferente.

**Fofa: ***surpresa* Quer que eu recupere uma tecnologia que foi roubada pelos adolescentes me misturando no meio deles? Como eu vou fazer isso? Eles vão notar minha presença logo!

**Raquel: **Não vão, não! Eles irão fazer uma festa hoje à noite, pra comemorar o prêmio! Como a tecnologia roubada tem um rastreador, sei onde é a festa! E não irão notar sua presença, pois iremos aumentar sua idade com uma invenção do Número 60!

**Fofa: **E como saberei exatamente em que parte da casa a tecnologia se encontra?

**Raquel: **Darei um mapa com rastreamento! Aliás, você não irá sozinha! Número 10 irá com você! É o único do Setor V que está disponível!

**Fofa: ***confusa* Número 10? Mas Número 10 não é do Setor W? E não é uma garota?

**Raquel: **Esse Número 10 é um rapaz e acabou de entrar no Setor V!

**Fofa: ***indignada* Eu vou fazer uma missão com um garoto? E ainda novato?

**Raquel: ***cruzando os braços, séria* Isso é uma ordem, Número 86! Aliás, Número 60 foi buscar o Número 10 no quartel general do Setor V! Ah, aí está ele!

Mac havia chegado há poucos minutos e foi até Raquel quando a viu.

**Mac: **Número 60 me explicou a missão no caminho pra cá! É com ela que vou trabalhar, não?

**Raquel: **Exatamente! Esta é a Número 86! Número 86, este é o Número 10, novo integrante do Setor V!

**Fofa: ***chocada* Mas... mas ele é a cara do Número 4!

**Mac: **Eu sou o gêmeo idêntico dele!

**Raquel: **Depois nós conversamos! Venham comigo!

Os dois seguiram Raquel até um laboratório, onde estava a máquina que aumentava a idade. Cada um entrou em uma câmara conectada à máquina e Raquel a ligou.

Eles saíram de lá depois de 3 minutos, crescidos e já vestidos com roupas de adolescente.

**Mac: ***olhando pra si mesmo* Então é assim que eu sou na forma adolescente? Nada mal!

**Fofa: ***dando um tapa na própria cara* _Se controla, Fofa! Você odeia garotos, não se esqueça disso! Pensar coisas desse tipo de um garoto que acabou de conhecer é loucura!_

**Raquel: **Boa sorte com a missão! E lembrem-se: devem cumprí-la antes da meia-noite, pois voltarão ao normal depois disso!

Os dois agradeceram e saíram dali.


	5. Chapter 5

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 5.**

Ás 21 horas, lá estavam Fofa e Mac indo para o local onde seria a missão. Usavam roupas comuns e não formais, pois a festa era informal.

**Fofa: ***emburrada* Vamos acabar logo com isso! Quanto tempo nós temos antes de voltar ao normal?

**Mac: ***olhando no relógio* 3 horas!

**Fofa: **Eu fico com o rastreador! Não confio em meninos pra fazer isso!

Mac deu de ombros e os dois entraram na festa, usando os nomes completos: Marcos e Francine (esse é o nome completo da Fofa em inglês).

**Fofa: **De acordo com o rastreador, a tecnologia roubada está atrás daquela porta! Mas temos um problema!

Mac percebeu isso também: Cree estava perto da porta, e se fossem até lá, ela os notaria.

**Mac: ***tendo uma ideia* E se eu distraísse a Cree, chamando-a pra dançar?

**Fofa: ***surpresa* Você sabe dança de salão?

**Mac: ***sorrindo* Eu estou no grupo de dança da escola! Dança de salão, pra mim, é moleza!

**Fofa: ***concordando* Está bem, faça isso! Eu cuido de pegar a tecnologia enquanto você distrai a Cree!

Com o plano em ação, Mac foi chamar a Cree, que parecia bem entediada, pra dançar.

**Mac: ***um pouco sem jeito e estendendo a mão* Ahn... oi! Quer dançar?

**Cree: ***olhando Mac dos pés à cabeça, antes de sorrir* Claro! Por que não?

Ela aceitou a mão dele e foram dançar, minutos antes de Fofa entrar por aquela porta e continuar seguindo o radar. Felizmente, ela não teve muito trabalho pra alcançar seu objetivo, pois a maioria dos adolescentes estava na festa.

**Fofa: ***aliviada* _Menos mal!_

Voltando ao Mac...

**Cree: ***sorriso sedutor* Você me parece familiar, mas acho que é só impressão! Nuunca vi um dançarino tão bom quanto você!

**Mac: ***sem graça* Ahn... obrigado!

**Cree: **Ainda não nos apresentamos! Eu sou Cree!

**Mac: **Eu sou Marcos!

**Cree: ***forçando a memória* Marcos? Nunca ouvi falar! Deve ser novo na organização! Ei, o que é isso?

Cree puxou um pouco a manga de Mac e notou a tatuagem de lobisomem que ele tinha.

**Mac: **Eu não sei! Só sei que a tenho desde que nasci!

**Cree: **Já vi uma dessas antes, no P.A.I.! Essa tatuagem deve ser famosa!

Cree não falou mais nada, pois encostou a cabeça no peito de Mac. Este, por outro lado, tinha na cara uma mistura de nervosismo e confusão.

**Mac: ***confuso* _Quem é o P.A.I.? Hum... melhor perguntar mais tarde pra Número 86! Ela deve saber!_


	6. Chapter 6

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 6.**

Perdido em seus pensamentos, Mac só "acordou" quando Cree tirou a cabeça do seu peito e olhou bem nos olhos dele, antes de fechá-los e fazer biquinho.

**Mac: ***espantado* _Ela não tá querendo me beijar, está? É, ela está!_

**Voz: **Marcos, vem logo!

Felizmente, Fofa apareceu e separou Cree e Mac, para o alívio deste.

**Fofa: ***puxando Mac pelo braço* Precisamos ir, Marcos!

**Cree: ***surpresa* Já? A festa só começou!

**Mac: ***notando que eram 23:55* A gente... já trabalha! E acordamos cedo!

Cree deixou os dois irem, escondendo a frustração. Mac e Fofa, por outro lado, voltaram ao normal fora da festa e foram pra base lunar quando Raquel foi buscá-los.

Entretanto, no caminho...

**Mac: ***dando um abraço esmagador em Fofa* Obrigado, obrigado, obrigado!

**Fofa: ***livrando-se dele, corada* Por que diabos você está me agradecendo?

**Mac: ***sem graça* É que, antes de você aparecer, aquela tal de Cree estava querendo me beijar!

**Raquel: ***cara de nojo no volante* Credo! Você deu muita sorte! Bom, quem está com a tecnologia?

**Fofa: ***tirando a tecnologia da bolsa* Aqui está! Quem diria que bolsa de adolescente servia pra alguma coisa?

**Raquel: **Bom trabalhos, Números 10 e 86! Número 10, o Setor V está esperando lá na base!

**Mac: **Obrigado por me avisar, Número 362!

Ao chegarem na base lunar e trocarem de roupa, Mac se reuniu com o Setor V, enquanto Fofa e Raquel os viam de longe.

**Fofa: ***analizando Mac e Maurício* Os dois são mesmo idênticos!

**Raquel: ***sorriso maroto* Na dispensa do Chad, você afirmou que achava o Número 4 bonitinho! Pensa o mesmo do Número 10?

**Fofa: ***vermelha* Me deixa em paz, Número 362! O que eu penso sobre os rapazes é problema meu!

**Raquel: ***mãos atrás da cabeça* Como quiser!

Ela saiu dali e Fofa fez o mesmo pro outro lado, antes que alguém notasse sua cara vermelha como um pimentão. Entretanto, na festa dos adolescentes...

**Adolescente qualquer: **A TECNOLOGIA QUE ROUBAMOS DA TURMA DO BAIRRO SUMIU!

Isso foi o bastante pra festa "parar".

**Chad: ***indignado* Mas isso é impossível! Se tivesse alguma criança aqui na mansão, o alarme soaria! A menos que... eles tenham um espião adolescente! Soube que os pirralhos tem um equipamento pra aumentar a idade!

Com essa afirmação, a mansão toda foi trancada automaticamente.

**Cree: ***interrogando o porteiro* Até agora, quem deixou a mansão?

**Porteiro adolescente: **Só duas pessoas: uns tais de Marcos e Francine!

**Chad: ***desconfiado* Não tem ninguém no grupo com esses nomes! Como eles eram?

O porteiro mostrou a foto de registro, o que chocou Cree.

**Cree: ***olhos arregalados* Eu... eu dancei com esse garoto antes!

**Chad: **Você, que estava perto dele, notou algum detalhe que dê pra saber mais sobre ele?

**Cree: **Ele tinha uma tatuagem estranha, de lobisomem! Igual a que o P.A.I. tem!

**Chad: ***sorriso maroto* Com isso fica fácil!


	7. Chapter 7

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 7.**

Desde a missão com Fofa no dia anterior, Mac estava muito estranho e o Setor V havia percebido isso. Entre eles, Abigail Lincoln.

**Abigail: **Número 10, podemos conversar?

Mac assistia o show dos Macacos coloridos quando Abigail o chamou, então desligou a TV para ouví-la, já que estava no final.

**Mac: **Sobre o que quer falar, Número 5?

**Abigail: **Sobre a missão de ontem! Desde que retornou dela, está muito estranho! Até o Número 1 está preocupado!

**Mac: ***cabeça baixa* Estava pensando em algo que sua irmã me disse quando eu estava na forma adolescente!

**Abigail: ***surpresa* O que foi que ela disse?

Pra poder explicar melhor, Mac tirou o casaco e a camisa que usava por baixo.

**Mac: ***apontando a marca* Quando sua irmã viu a marca que eu tenho no ombro, disse que um tal de P.A.I. também a tem! Mas acontece que eu não sei nada sobre esse tal de P.A.I. e, muito menos, sobre essa marca! Apenas que eu a tenho desde que nasci!

**Abigail: ***colocando a mão na marca* De fato, eu nunca vi uma marca como esta! Posso tirar uma foto? Talvez tenha algo sobre ela na internet!

Mac concordou e Abigail foi buscar a máquina fotográfica, dando um close na marca e tirando uma foto.

**Mac: **Talvez essa ideia não dê certo! Mas é melhor do que perguntar pra minha família! Meus pais e minha tia sempre desconversam sobre esse assunto e meus irmãos não sabem de nada!

**Abigail: ***corando* Ahn... já pode colocar a roupa de novo! Ou daqui a pouco vão pensar mal de nós!

**Mac: ***corando também* Ok!

Mac recolocou tudo e Abigail se despediu, saíndo dali. Mais tarde, lá pelas 23 horas, Mac escrevia em seu diário secreto.

**Mac: ***escrevendo* _Minha esperiência na turma do bairro tem sido bem gratificante! Depois da missão de ontem, Número 5 se ofereceu pra me ajudar a descobrir coisas sobre a marca! __Na verdade, eu não contei à ela, mas tem outra coisa me incomodando desde ontem! Número 86, de acordo com o meu irmão, sempre odiou meninos e é muito escandalosa! Mas ela não foi assim comigo ontem! Será que é por que eu sou novato na turma do bairro?_

Mac parou de escrever ao ouvir um estranho barulho atrás de si. Mas antes que verificasse, um pano com clorofórmio foi colocado sobre seu nariz e boca, fazendo-o desmaiar.


	8. Chapter 8

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 8.**

Quando Mac recobrou a consciência, não reconheceu o lugar onde estava, que parecia um porão.

**Voz: **Número 10?

Ao olhar pra cima, notou o rosto de Fofa, mas demorou pra perceber que estava com a cabeça no colo dela.

**Mac: ***vermelho e saíndo de cima* Me-me desculpe!

**Fofa: ***escondendo o rubor* Está tudo bem! _Mac é um tremendo sortudo! Não é sempre que costumo ser gentil com um garoto!_

**Mac: **Onde estamos? Foi você que me trouxe aqui?

**Fofa: ***suspirando* Não! Foram eles!

Ela falou no momento em que Cree e Chad entraram no porão, com sorrisos maquiavélicos.

**Cree: **Nos encontramos de novo, Marcos e Francine!

**Fofa: ***rugindo* Cree!

**Chad: **Como suspeitávamos! Não deviam ter dado seus nomes verdadeiros na portaria da festa! E o loiro não devia ter chamado a Cree pra dançar! Descobrimos vocês "só" por isso!

**Cree: ***cara de nojo* Não acredito que quase beijei um pirralho!

**Mac: ***emburrado* Você que foi precipitada, não me culpe!

**Chad: ***dando de ombros* De qualquer modo, já ouviram falar do ditado "Ladrão que rouba ladrão tem 100 anos de perdão"? Infelizmente, os 100 anos de perdão não virão da gente!

**Fofa: ***escondendo o medo* O que vão fazer?

Chad apertou um botão e uma das paredes do porão foi trocada por uma vidraça. Ele e Cree ficaram fora do local, trancando Mac e Fofa lá dentro.

**Cree: **Espero que tenham um bom protetor solar, por que quando amanhecer, a vidraça vai refletir o sol e vocês irão torrar!

Os dois saíram dali, rindo. Mac e Fofa procuraram por uma saída, mas não encontraram. Até o vidro era forte demais pra quebrar com um soco.

**Mac: ***suspirando e sentando-se no chão* Esse é mesmo nosso fim! Queria ter passado meus últimos momentos de vida em outro lugar! Hum, o que está fazendo?

**Fofa: ***olhando pra fora pela vidraça* Olhando a lua cheia! Eu sempre faço isso quando quero relaxar, mas como fico na base lunar, só posso ver quando estou em casa! Quer ver também?

**Mac: **Eu não posso!

**Fofa: ***virando-se pra ele, confusa* Por que não?

**Mac: **Quando eu morava com a minha tia, ela dizia pra eu nunca olhar a lua cheia! Diz que aparece algo horrível! E esse "algo horrível" matou meu tio, marido dela!

**Fofa: ***apontando a lua, assustada* Algo horrível aparece se olhar pra lua cheia?

Como todo mundo é curioso de olhar na direção que uma pessoa aponta, Mac acabou olhando pra lua quando Fofa apontou.

**Mac: ***sorriso* Deve ser besteira! Olhei agora e não aconteceu nada!

Bom, isso foi até ele arregalar os olhos e surpreender Fofa.


	9. Chapter 9

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 9.**

**Fofa: ***preocupada* Número 10?

Os olhos de Mac ficaram vermelhos, ao mesmo tempo que seu coração acelerava. A transformação de Mac começou e estava completa em poucos minutos.

Fofa ficou assustada, e também confusa. Apesar do pêlo de Mac pelo corpo ser loiro, estava óbvio que ele havia se transformado em lobisomem.

**Fofa: ***em pânico* AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

O grito de Fofa foi ouvido no quarteirão todo, então é óbvio que Cree e Chad também ouviram.

**Cree: ***confusa* Ué, essa eu não entendi! Ainda falta duas horas pra amanhecer e já estão gritando?

**Chad: ***ouvindo outra coisa e ficando assustado* Esse rugido não pode ser deles!

Os dois correram pra onde Mac e Fofa estavam, e quando abriram a porta, deram de cara com um lobisomem: Mac.

**Cree e Chad: ***em pânico* AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

**Mac: ***rugindo* GRRRRR...

Fofa estava nas costas de Mac, com alguns arranhões acidentais, mas ele não percebeu sua presença por estar muito ocupado perseguindo Cree e Chad pelo ambiente todo.

**Fofa: ***apertando o sinalizador* _Tomara que recebam meu pedido de socorro!_

Por ser noite, o Setor V demorou pra receber o pedido de socorro, e quando chegaram lá, já era de manhã. O que viram não esperavam: Cree e Chad tremendo feito vara verde num canto, um Mac pelado e desmaiado no chão e uma Fofa de joelhos ao lado dele.

**Nico: ***chocado* O que diabos aconteceu aqui?

**Cree e Chad: ***tendo crise de pânico* Lobisomem... lobisomem...

**Maurício: ***confuso* Lobisomem? Eu não vejo lobisomem algum! E o que houve com o meu irmão e a Número 86?

**Fofa: ***disfarçando* NÃO É DA SUA CONTA!

Quando Mac acordou, ele usava o casaco de Maurício e Fofa o ajudou a se levantar.

**Mac: ***olhando Fofa da cabeça aos pés* O que houve com você? De onde surgiu todos esses arranhões?

**Fofa: ***um pouco enrolada* Bom... han...

**Abigail: ***desconfiada* Algo me diz que eu sei o que aconteceu! Número 10, Número 86, podem vir comigo um minuto?

Mac e Fofa olharam um para o outro, antes de seguirem Abigail até um lugar um pouco mais afastados.

**Abigail: **Número 10, aquela marca no seu ombro é a marca de todos que foram mordidos por um certo lobisomem! Ele tinha a mesma marca, e todos que também a tem se transformam em lobisomens ao olharem a lua cheia! O duro é que não se lembram de nada depois de voltarem ao normal!

**Mac: ***chocado* Então... quem matou meu tio... fui eu?

**Abigail: **Exatamente! Foi um milagre não ter acontecido o mesmo com a Número 86!

**Fofa: **E quem é esse "certo" lobisomem?

**Abigail: **O nome dele era Rock e morreu aos 30 anos, há quase 11 anos atrás!

**Mac: ***confuso* Mas eu tenho 10 anos! Como ele me mordeu se já estava morto antes de eu nascer?

**Abigail: **A Número 5 desconfia que a Sra. Mello foi mordida quando estava grávida de você e do Número 4! Por isso que você tem a marca, sua mãe a passou pra você!

**Mac: ***abraçando a Fofa* Me desculpa, Número 86! Eu não queria fazer isso!

**Fofa: ***vermelha* Ei, pega leve! Não é agradável ser abraçada por um garoto quase nu!

Mac e Abigail riram, antes de deixar uma Fofa vermelha pra trás e se juntar ao Setor V.


	10. Chapter 10

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 10.**

Muito tempo se passou. Mais precisamente, 5 anos. Como era de se esperar, o setor V foi escolhido para o TND. Infelizmente não foram todos do setor, pois com medo de sua Licantropia, Mac deixou a turma do bairro ao fazer 11 anos, e ele e Fofa não se viram mais desde então.

Mac havia ido estudar na Austrália depois de sair da turma, então nem mesmo Maurício o viu. Entretanto, depois desses 5 anos, resolveu voltar.

**Mac: ***sorriso terno* _Espero que todo o setor V esteja bem! Pelo que a Número 362 me falou por carta, todos entraram no TND!_

No colégio onde os agentes estudavam, o silêncio reinou quando o professor entrou na sala.

**Professor: **Antes de começarmos a aula, quero que todos dêem as boas vindas aos novos alunos! Eles fazem parte de uma orquestra vinda da Austrália e foram intercambiados pra cá! Sejam educados, ok?

**Fofa: ***fazendo beiço* _Orquestra... isso me lembra a Molecada da Rua de Baixo!_

Aos poucos, os novos alunos foram entrando, entre eles Mac. Mas não notaram de cara, só quando os novatos ficaram lado a lado.

**Abigail: ***surpresa* _Aquele é o Número 10? Não dá pra acreditar no quanto ele mudou!_

Mac realmente havia mudado. Seu cabelo agora tinha um rabo curto, podendo ser facilmente ser diferenciado de seu irmão agora, apesar de ambos aos 15 anos serem igualmente bonitos e atléticos.

Após todos os novatos se apresentarem, cada um se sentou num lugar vago. No caso de Mac, foi ao lado de Fofa.

**Fofa: ***voz baixa pra só Mac ouvir* Há quanto tempo, Número 10!

Mac levou um susto, antes de olhar pro lado e notar uma garota ruiva olhando pra ele com um sorriso leve.

**Mac: ***surpreso, mas falando no mesmo tom* Ahn... é você, Número 86?

**Fofa: **Eu mesma!

**Mac: **A Número 362 não estava brincando quando disse que você mudou bastante!

**Fofa: **Por falar na Número 362, ela me disse que você ainda tem chance de passar para o TND, mas que eu terei que decidir! Ainda sou chefe do centro de dispensa, mesmo estando no TND!

**Mac: **E você irá apagar a minha memória?

**Fofa: **Falamos sobre isso mais tarde! Me encontre na frente dos banheiros na hora do lanche!

Mac concordou com a cabeça e Fofa fez sinal positivo, antes dos dois se concentrarem na aula.

**Abigail: ***cochichando pra Ukibe* Aposto 10 reais que vai rolar, no mínimo, um beijo na boca entre aqueles dois!

**Ukibe: ***apertando a mão de Abigail* Tá apostado!


	11. Chapter 11

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 11.**

Na hora do lanche, Mac e Fofa se encontraram na frente dos banheiros como combinado.

**Mac: ***sem graça* Confesso que não sei muito bem o que acontece quando um agente é dispensado!

**Fofa: **Eu explico: um agente pode ficar na turma do bairro apenas até os 13 anos, já que nessa idade vira-se um adolescente! Entretanto, alguns continuam na turma depois dos 13 anos, que seria o TND! De qualquer modo, se um agente é dispensado, apagam sua memória para que segredos não caiam nas mãos dos adolescentes e adultos!

**Mac: ***assustado* Então... você vai apagar a minha memória por ter machucado você sem querer naquele dia?

**Fofa: **Não vou dispensar você com uma condição!

**Mac: ***tapando os olhos* Qualquer coisa, desde que não me bata!

Fofa olhou para os lados, antes de cochichar o que queria no ouvido de Mac. Este tirou a mão dos olhos, que estavam bem surpresos.

**Mac: ***corando* Tem... certeza de que é isso que você quer?

**Fofa: ***igualmente corada* Tenho!

**Mac: **Ok então! Fecha os olhos!

Era pra ser só um selinho, mas acabou virando um beijo profundo depois de alguns segundos. E nenhum dos dois havia notado a presença de Ukibe e Abigail atrás de um vaso de flores.

**Abigail: **Pode ir pagando, Número 3! Eu disse que isso aconteceria!

**Ukibe: ***emburrada* Droga!

Voltando aos dois, acabaram saíndo dali e só foram vistos de novo depois que a hora do lanche acabou, quando Fofa saiu discretamente do armário do zelador.

**Mac: **_Agora é minha vez!_

Ao sair do armário, notou Cree no corredor, e ela também o notou.

**Cree: ***séria* Oi Marcos!

**Mac: ***igualmente sério* Oi pra você também, Cree!

**Cree: ***olhando-o dos pés à cabeça* Você está um trapo! O que estava fazendo no armário do zelador pra estar com a camisa amarrotada e com o cabelo despenteado?

**Mac: **O que quer que eu estivesse fazendo, não é assunto seu! E depois, você vai me atrasar pra aula!

Mac correu pra sala de aula, enquanto ajeitava a camisa e o cabelo. Cree apenas observava, já que havia se formado e estava ali só de visita.

**Cree: ***sorriso maquiavélico* Aproveite enquanto pode, Marcos Mello! Ainda me livrarei de você e da Fofa, e não será aquele lobisomem estranho que irá me impedir!


	12. Chapter 12

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 12.**

Depois daquele beijo perto dos banheiros, uma das coisas que aconteceu no armário do zelador foi o começo do namoro escondido de Mac e Fofa. E por falar no Mac, ele juntou-se ao TND, que agora não eram espiões, pois a maioria agora era selecionada para continuar.

Entretanto, Cree ainda estava a procura de vingança pelo que aconteceu há 5 anos atrás e resolveu usar a Fofa como isca. Quando ela estava com a guarda baixa, mexendo numa papelada, Cree a capturou e mandou uma mensagem ao Mac, informando onde estavam.

**Mac: **Ela não vai se dar bem nessa!

**Voz: **Quem não vai se dar bem?

Mac virou-se e deu de cara com seu irmão-gêmeo. Querendo ou não, precisaria da ajuda do Setor V. Sem escolha, Mac mostrou a mensagem ao Maurício e este avisou o Setor V inteiro.

**Nico: **TURMA DO BAIRRO, TODOS A POSTOS!

Em um jato, todos foram ao local que estava escrito na mensagem, reconhecendo ser a mansão da Molecada da rua de baixo.

**Abigail: ***desconfiada* Não acham que, se a Cree está prendendo a Número 86 aí, não tem o apoio do P.A.I.?

**Mac: **Pode ser, mas e a Molecada?

**Horácio: ***surpreso* A Número 362 não te avisou? Eles voltaram a ser o Setor Z! Só o P.A.I. mora aí!

**Maurício: **Agora não é hora de pôr o papo em dia!

Maurício pôs a porta abaixo e todos entraram na mansão, chegando ao local onde Cree estava... junto com o P.A.I. e muitos ninjas.

**Ukibe: ***olhos arregalados* Ferrou!

Foi uma grande batalha e, pra piorar, a janela da mansão estava aberta. Como Cree havia dito, o P.A.I. tinha a mesma marca de Mac, o que significa que ele também se transformava em lobisomem. E isso acabou acontecendo.

**Mac: ***chocado enquanto lutava com Cree* _OMG! Então é assim que eu fico quando me transformo?_

**Cree: ***segurando os pulsos de Mac* Desista, Marcos! Sem aquele amigo lobisomem de vocês, seus amigos estão em desvantagem!

**Mac: ***irritado* _Então ela não sabe que o lobisomem sou eu!_ O que você fez com a Número 86?

**Cree: **Ela está bem ali!

Cree apontou com a cabeça uma câmara vertical, onde Fofa estava mergulhada e quase morta.

**Mac: **FOFA!

Movido pela fúria, Mac empurrou a Cree com força e correu até a câmara. Com um soco, ele a quebrou e a tirou de lá. Ao deitá-la no chão, percebeu que ela estava quase sem pulso.

De propósito, Mac olhou pra lua cheia. Como era de se esperar, se transformou em lobisomem. Mas dessa vez, estava bem consciente e vestido, pois sua roupa agora era elástica.

**Cree: ***em pânico* Vo... você é... o lobisomem...

**Mac: ***rugindo* Você vai me pagar pelo que fez à Fofa!


	13. Chapter 13

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 13.**

O setor V não teve problemas com o P.A.I. transformado em lobisomem: de tanta raiva que o Mac tinha, nocauteá-lo não foi difícil. Então só precisaram lidar com os ninjas e a Cree, que estava outra vez em estado de pânico.

Quanto ao Mac, ele tentou despertar a Fofa após voltar ao normal quando amanheceu, mas não conseguia.

**Ukibe: ***ficando ao lado dele* Acho que você vai ter que fazer respiração boca a boca nela, Número 10! Pode fazer isso?

Um pouco corado, Mac concordou. Ele inclinou a cabeça de Fofa e fez a respiração nela. A mesma reagiu depois de 30 segundos, antes de ficar sentada e guspir toda a água.

**Fofa: ***recuperando o fôlego* O que houve?

**Nico: ***sorriso maroto* Você não estava respirando, então o seu "namorado" teve que fazer respiração boca a boca!

**Fofa: ***assustada* Mac, você contou à eles que estamos namorando?

**Mac: **Não!

**Horácio: ***surpreso* Vocês estão?

Mac e Fofa cobriram a boca, vermelhos. O namoro escondido foi revelado sem querer. Mas depois, assumiram pro Setor V que era verdade: estavam namorando.

**Cree: ***amarrada com o P.A.I. e os outros, indignada* Eu não acredito que planejei minha vingança daquele dia por 5 anos e sou vencida de novo! E por um lobisomem adolescente!

Foram as últimas palavras dela, antes de ser levada para a prisão da base lunar com os outros envolvidos.

**Mac: ***sorriso leve* _É, foi derrotada por um lobisomem! Um lobisomem chamado Marcos!_

FIM!


End file.
